


You're cute when you sleep (reader x Hoodie)

by ModBublitz



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModBublitz/pseuds/ModBublitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoodie is a proxie of Slender man. Hoodie and his friend, Masky, invite you over for a movie night, but you pass out on there couch. What will happen? >:}</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're cute when you sleep (reader x Hoodie)

Today, you were at the Slender Mansion to watch a movie with the proxies. Toby made popcorn and pancakes, Masky chose a movie, and Hoodie made a comfy area for all four of you to sit in. Everything was set, you had your spot with your own little bowl of popcorn. The movie starts.  
It was late at night, and you were almost asleep. The three boys you were with were still wide awake. But everyone shifted around so you were all cuddled up. You laid with your head on Maskie's shoulder and you body on Hoodie's lap. Toby hugged your legs like a stuffed animal. You were to comfortable to protest so you fell asleep there.  
You woke up, feeling a warm body pressed to your back, and soft blankets covering you. Strong arms hold you close to the figure and soft mumbles were spoken behind your head. It took you a minute, but you finally wok all the way up and listened, not moving. It sounded like soft singing. From Hoodie. But not any song you've heard of.  
"I need your attention, and a little of your time... I won't fail to mention that the problem here lies deep inside... Take my word for what it's worth... I believe in you.. I'll pick you up when you fall down... If you'll meet me half way... two heads can figure this out... In numbers there is strength to over come... any and all obstacles-" Without warning, he stops. You slowly turn your head to him to see his red eyes and red scowl looking down at you. He had a sleeveless hoody on, making his face black as normal. Your heart stops. You don't know why but you couldn't move. He stares into you (e/c) orbs for a minute before moving closer and kissing your cheek softly.  
"Good morning..." He mumbles, trying to be quiet. Masky was on a different bed behind him, sleeping.  
"morning..." You whisper. He gently shifts your body so you were facing him, knowing your neck was starting to heart. He was in your head, but was being completely silent.  
"Why am I in your bed...?" You whisper. He shrugs, rubbing your arm.  
"You fell asleep, and I didn't want you to sleep with Toby..." He mumbles. You nod and rest your head, feeling comfortable in his arms. You start to doze off again when you hear him speak.  
"I love you..." You peek up at him.  
"What?"  
"Nothing..!" He seemed to panic. You sift and look down at him, now resting on your arms.  
"No, you said something..." You whisper. He groans quietly and hides his face in his hands. You listen carefully.  
"I love you, (y/n).. I always have, I just n-never knew how t-to tell you..." His word were muffled but you understood him. Your face heats up and you lay back down. It was an awkward silence now.  
"… I love you too, Hoodie..." You whisper, looking away from the flustered boy. He peeks.  
"You do...?" You nod. He smiles, for the first time, and holds your face, kissing you passionately. You smile and kiss back. But, you were interrupted by...  
"Hoodie finally grew some balls. I'll leave you two alone." Masky. He get up and left, leaving you and Hoodie red.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random


End file.
